The ABCs of Brennan and Booth
by CarpeCerevisi
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles, corresponding with the letters of the alphabet, which explore the many nuances of the Brennan/Booth relationship - because this is just far too good to keep my hands out of.
1. A

**A/N: Hey, folks. I thought I'd try something new, so this is me trying something new. I'm going to crank out a 100-word drabble every day that has to do with the Brennan/Booth relationship in correspondence with the letters of the alphabet. They're not in any sort of chronological order or during a specific point in/before/after the series. Annnnnnd here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rating: T for swearing, adult content, etc.**

* * *

ALLEGORIST, _n. One who speaks in, or writes, allegories – representations of abstract ideas or principles by means of extended metaphors._

_

* * *

_"Be careful, Bones," a certain FBI agent whispered slyly, his breath hot against her ear. Brennan was the self-proclaimed champion of Jenga. She was never the first to lose. Ever.

She blamed her slip-up on the wine. Her fingers, having found the appropriate block to rid from the tower, trembled when Booth brushed his lips against the back of her neck. The structure tipped precariously before falling to the table in a collapse, not much unlike the feeling he caused in her stomach.

She was unsure if she was more irritated that she'd lost or that Booth was grinning.


	2. B

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

BATTLEDORE, _n. An early form of modern-day badminton; the racquet used to play battledore._

* * *

"It appears as if a battledore was driven through the victim's skull," Brennan observed.

"What the hell's a 'battledore'?"

"A big ping-pong paddle." She simplified the true definition into sports-like terms for Booth to more easily comprehend.

"Right. I'm sure you know that because it has some great 'anthropological significance' or something."

"Not really. I dated an enthusiast of ancient games in college who often referred to his penis as his 'battledore' during intercourse."

He squinted at her. "That gets you off?"

"Hyperbole does not. Actuality does."

"Wait - _what_?"


	3. C

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback so far, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Zip.**

**

* * *

**

CESSATION, _n. A bringing or coming to an end; a stopping._

_

* * *

_

There was only one moment when everything in Brennan's head stopped working. It was odd that she'd been waxing and waning – while Booth was in a four-day coma after his brain surgery – about how suffering is a consequence of uninhibited love. The walls of her compartmentalization completely disintegrated the moment he asked who she was. Her mind went blank, and facts and rational thought were diluted with illogical feelings. Then, just as she'd deleted the characters of her word document, she deleted the acknowledgment that her feelings for Booth were there. If he forgot, then she'd forget too.


	4. D

**A/N: I forgot to mention earlier that I only just started the fifth season. This may go slightly AU at times, but I don't want to blatantly contradict something that has already determined in the show. If I do slip up, please let me know. :D**

**Disclaimer: Zero.**

* * *

DARWIN, _n. Author of _On the Origin of Species

* * *

Booth had plucked the book off Brennan's shelf because it bugged the shit out of him. Darwinian theory. Leave it to Bones to denounce the Catholics before him even while she was asleep. He flipped through the pages, and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

It was the title page torn from one of her own books. Curious, he started to unfold it. It was a note, it seemed, written in her hand, but it was practically indecipherable. There were smudges, stains, tears, and rips. He wondered what it was and made out a few words: _Fate...regret...Gravedigger...seems illogical...love...apologize...Booth._


	5. E

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately.**

* * *

ENANTIOMORPH, _n. A pair of crystals, molecules, or compounds that are mirror images of each other but are not identical._

_

* * *

_

"It's _same exact_ brand we _always_ get!" Booth insisted, grabbing the tube of toothpaste away from her.

"But it's _not_ the same!"

"It is!"

"It's not!"

Brennan went to snatch the toothpaste back, but she ended up pinned between Booth and the sink. He was larger than her. What was about to happen was an anthropological inevitability. "My skills of observation are very astute. There is is a slight chemical change in flavor – "

He planted a firm, open kiss – curved with his grin – on her mouth. "Tastes fine to me."


	6. F

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

FRAUDULENT, _adj. Fake_

_

* * *

_

It was rough – the sex.

He had her up against the door. His face was in her neck. The muscles in his shoulders were strained. Brennan dug her nails in his back. Hard. Her toes curled. Her stilettos were tangled with the pants around his ankles. Their breathing was off-key. Ragged. She'd invited herself to his military function. They'd ended up in the coat room. She fisted a handful of his shirt, twisted it sharply, and fought the urge to cry out. A hoarse "_Booth..."_ burned inside her throat.

But it was Seeley she wanted – not Jared.


	7. G

**A/N: I own nothing.**

* * *

GERONIMO, _interj. An exclamation sometimes used when falling great heights_

_

* * *

_

Falling. Falling. Falling. He was falling. He was falling like an anchor to a dark ocean bottom that few had been before him. It was both exhilarating and frightening. He'd tripped over his own damn feet and was now dropping so bad and so hard that if he stopped, his body would vaporize. Her attitude, her brilliance, her eyes, smile, laugh; the way she ate French fries, signed her name, kissed him when she meant it – all of her he was falling for. Falling in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan, however, wasn't without its consequences. He couldn't stop himself.


	8. H

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, guys – crazy insane weekend. In a very good way. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

HEMIMEGALENCEHALY, _n. Rare condition characterized by the abnormal enlargement of one half of the brain_

_

* * *

_

The Jeffersonian team was drinking coffee at the diner, and the daily name-a-disease-with-this-letter letter was "h."

"Halitosis," Hodgins started

"Hemangioma."

"Ummm...herpes."

"C'mon, Ange, you can do better than that."

"What! You said 'halitosis'! God, whatever. _Hermaphroditism_. There."

"Still weak. Hyperglycemia."

"Hemimegalencehaly," Booth belted out.

Everybody was completely silent.

Brennan's brows raised, and a small smile tugged up the corner of her lips. "Impressive, Booth." She was positively glowing.

"Hyperimmunoglobinemia," he continued.

She grinned.

"Now we all know what their pillow talk is going to be tonight," Angela said dryly.


	9. I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

INTERNUNCIO, _n. Messenger between two parties; go-between_

_

* * *

_

Booth got her drunk; it was the only way he could think to break the news that her father was gone again. She didn't believe him at first, but then she just sat there, an unreadable expression on her face. He poured her another glass of scotch.

"Max is protecting you," he said quietly.

She nodded and put her hand up to her mouth to cover her adverse reaction the alcohol – or to her dad leaving. "...I know."

"People do weird things for love."

Her gaze was watery, and her voice wavered slightly. "I know."


End file.
